Modern ecommerce typically requires some level of encryption and authentication between online vendors and buyers. Authentication of a message may ensure, for example, that a purported author of the message is the actual author of the message. Similarly, encryption may disguise a message so that the message is only readable to one who possesses a method for decrypting the message, such as a decryption key.
Both authentication and encryption may be achieved through public key cryptography, which typically involves a pair of keys: a public key and a private key. Modern ecommerce sites may attempt to maintain the integrity of transactions by ensuring authenticity and encryption through public key cryptography. More specifically, modern ecommerce sites may each provide a security certificate, based on public key cryptography, that authenticates the ecommerce sites.
Unfortunately, managing these certificates may become burdensome. For example, users may be required to log in to a separate portal and perform actions (e.g., approving, revoking, and/or renewing certificates) through the portal interface. The process of logging in to a certificate management services portal may be both clumsy and time consuming. For example, users may be required to login to the portal to approve each and every certificate issued by the certificate authority. Accordingly, the instant disclosure identifies a need for improved methods for managing security certificates.